2014
The following media in this list is from 2014. Movies Walt Disney Theatrical bighero6.jpg|Big Hero 6 (November 7) Home Video Homewardbound dvd.jpg|Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey|link=Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (VHS/DVD) Homewardbound2 dvd.jpg|Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco|link=Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (VHS/DVD) Saludosamigos_digital.jpg|Saludos Amigos (digital only) Threecaballeros.jpg|The Three Caballeros (digital only) Makeminemusic.jpg|Make Mine Music|link=Make Mine Music (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Melodytime dvd.jpg|Melody Time|link=Melody Time (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Agoofymovie 2000.jpg|A Goofy Movie|link=A Goofy Movie (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Mickeysonceuponachristmas 2000.jpg|Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas|link=Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (VHS/DVD) Abugslife bluray.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life (Collector's Edition) Petesdragon 2009.jpg|Pete's Dragon|link=Pete's Dragon (High-Flying Edition) Bedknobsandbroomsticks 2009.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks|link=Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Enchanted Musical Edition) Toystory_bluray.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story (Blu-ray) Toystory2 bluray.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2 (Blu-ray) Greatmousedetective 2010.jpg|The Great Mouse Detective|link=The Great Mouse Detective (Mystery in the Mist Edition) Blackcauldron 2010.jpg|The Black Cauldron|link=The Black Cauldron (25th Anniversary Edition) Toystory3 bluray.jpg|Toy Story 3|link=Toy Story 3 (Blu-ray/DVD) Aliceinwonderland bluray.jpg|Alice in Wonderland|link=Alice in Wonderland (60th Anniversary Edition) Incredibles bluray.jpg|The Incredibles|link=The Incredibles (DVD/Blu-ray) Foxandthehound bluray.jpg|The Fox and the Hound|link=The Fox and the Hound (30th Anniversary Edition) Dumbo bluray.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (70th Anniversary Edition) Aristocats bluray.jpg|The Aristocats|link=The Aristocats (2012 Special Edition) Rescuers bluray.jpg|The Rescuers & The Rescuers Down Under|link=The Rescuers (35th Anniversary Edition) Pocahontas bluray.jpg|Pocahontas & Pocahontas II|link=Pocahontas & Pocahontas II (Special Edition) Cinderella bluray.jpg|Cinderella|link=Cinderella (Diamond Edition) Findingnemo bluray.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo (Blu-ray) Monstersinc bluray2013.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (Blu-ray) Wreckitralph bluray.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph|link=Wreck-It Ralph (Blu-ray/DVD) Hunchbackofnotredame bluray.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Blu-ray) Mulan bluray.jpg|Mulan|link=Mulan (15th Anniversary Edition) Swordinthestone bluray.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone (50th Anniversary Edition) Robinhood bluray.jpg|Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood (40th Anniversary Edition) Winniethepooh bluray.jpg|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh|link=The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (2013 Special Edition) Oliverandcompany bluray.jpg|Oliver & Company|link=Oliver & Company (25th Anniversary Edition) Littlemermaid bluray.jpg|The Little Mermaid|link=The Little Mermaid (Diamond Edition) Monstersuniversity bluray.jpg|Monsters University|link=Monsters University (DVD/Blu-ray) Marypoppins bluray.jpg|Mary Poppins|link=Mary Poppins (50th Anniversary Edition) Junglebook diamondedition.jpg|The Jungle Book (February 11)|link=The Jungle Book (Diamond Edition) Frozen bluray.jpg|Frozen (March 18)|link=Frozen (Blu-ray/DVD) Ichabodmrtoad_funfancyfree_bluray.jpg|The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad & Fun and Fancy Free (August 12)|link=The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad & Fun and Fancy Free (Blu-ray) Hercules bluray.jpg|Hercules (August 12)|link=Hercules (Blu-ray) Sleepingbeauty diamondedition.jpg|Sleeping Beauty (October 7)|link=Sleeping Beauty (Diamond Edition) Frozen singalongedition.jpg|Frozen: Sing-Along Edition (November 18)|link=Frozen: Sing-Along Edition (DVD) On November 3, the official YouTube channel of Disney Movies Anywhere uploaded a trailer for the Diamond Edition of 101 Dalmatians. Universal Theatrical No films were released this year from Illumination Entertainment, as Minions was delayed from December 19 of this year to a July 10, 2015 release on September 20, 2013. Home Video grinchmovie_dvd.jpg|How the Grinch Stole Christmas|link=How the Grinch Stole Christmas (DVD/VHS) Catinthehat bluray.jpg|The Cat in the Hat|link=The Cat in the Hat (DVD/Blu-ray) Despicableme_bluray.jpg|Despicable Me|link=Despicable Me Despicableme2_bluray.jpg|Despicable Me 2|link=Despicable Me 2 Sony Pictures Theatrical Annie 2014poster.jpg|Annie (December 19)|link=Annie (2014) Home Video Hook bluray.jpg|Hook|link=Hook (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Hoteltransylvania_bluray.jpg|Hotel Transylvania|link=Hotel Transylvania Matilda bluray.jpg|Matilda|link=Matilda (Blu-ray) 20th Century Fox Theatrical Rio2 VerB 1SHT srgb-full.jpg|Rio 2 (April 11)|link=Rio 2 Home Video Homealone bluray.jpg|Home Alone: Family Fun Edition|link=Home Alone: Family Fun Edition (DVD/Blu-ray) Homealone2_bluray.jpg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) iceage bluray.jpg|Ice Age|link=Ice Age iceage2_bluray.jpg|Ice Age: The Meltdown|link=Ice Age: The Meltdown Iceage3_bluray.jpg|Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs|link=Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Iceage4_bluray.jpg|Ice Age: Continental Drift|link=Ice Age: Continental Drift Wimpykid bluray.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid (Blu-ray/DVD) Wimpykid2 bluray.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (Blu-ray/DVD)Wimpykid3 bluray.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (Blu-ray/DVD) Starwars bluraydvd.jpg|Star Wars Trilogy|link=Star Wars Trilogy (Blu-ray Disc) Starwarsprequels bluraydvd.jpg|Star Wars Prequel Trilogy|link=Star Wars Prequel Trilogy (Blu-ray Disc) Warner Bros. Theatrical Legomovie.jpg|The Lego Movie (February 7)|link=The Lego Movie Home Video Harrypotter1 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter2 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter3 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter4 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter5 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Blu-ray/DVD) Harrypotter6 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Blu-ray/DVD) Harrypotter7 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (Blu-ray/DVD) Harrypotter8 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (Blu-ray/DVD) Goonies bluray2011.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies (Blu-ray) Wizardofoz 3dbluray.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz (75th Anniversary Edition) Hollywood Pictures Smbmovie dvd.jpg|Super Mario Bros.|link=Super Mario Bros. (film) New Line Cinema Home Video Themask bluray.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask (Special Edition DVD/Blu-ray) DreamWorks Home Video Shrek bluray.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek (DVD/VHS) Shrek2 bluray.jpg|Shrek 2|link=Shrek 2 (DVD/VHS) Shrek3 bluray2.jpg|Shrek the Third|link=Shrek the Third (DVD/Blu-ray) Shrek4 bluray.jpg|Shrek Forever After|link=Shrek Forever After (DVD/Blu-ray) Other Shout! Factory released a trailer for the 30th Anniversary Edition DVD of My Little Pony: The Movie in November. PC Software Apple ITunes12.png|iTunes 12 (October 16) You are no longer allowed to play iTunes exclusives (such as copy protected .m4v movies or TV shows) on QuickTime as of this version. On the other hand, iOS 8 was released on September 17, along with the new iPhone 6. This version of iOS initially included iTunes 11.4, the last version that allows you to play copy-protected movies and TV shows on QuickTime. Google Google_Chrome_logo_2011.png|Google Chrome Full stable support for 64-bit Windows operating systems was added on August 26. Microsoft Windows_8.1_Blue_Logo.png|Windows 8.1|link=Windows 8.1 Windows 8.1 Update was released on April 8. Television Broadcast syndication 2014title.png|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1997.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune CW Network SonicX.png|Sonic X|link=Sonic X PBS Kids Thomas&Friends8.jpg|Thomas & Friends|link=Thomas & Friends Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Cartoon Network SonicBoom.png|Sonic Boom (November 8)|link=Sonic Boom Boomerang Pokemon Logo.png|Pokemon|link=Pokemon Discovery Family Title01.wmv 000096250.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Mlp equestriagirls.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks first opening sequence logo EG2.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (October 17)|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks The first era of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ended late this year, when the Hub Network was replaced by this network. Home video My Little Pony Mylittlepony season1.jpg|The Complete First Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season One (DVD) Mylittlepony vol1.jpg|The Friendship Express|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: The Friendship Express Mylittlepony vol2.jpg|Royal Pony Wedding|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Royal Pony Wedding Mylittlepony season2.jpg|The Complete Second Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Two (DVD) Mylittlepony vol3.jpg|Adventures in the Crystal Empire|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Adventures in the Crystal Empire Mylittlepony vol4.jpg|Pinkie Pie Party|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Pinkie Pie Party Mylittlepony vol5.jpg|Princess Twilight Sparkle|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Princess Twilight Sparkle Mylittlepony vol6.jpg|A Pony for Every Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: A Pony for Every Season Mylittlepony season3.jpg|The Complete Third Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Three (DVD) Mylittlepony vol7.jpg|A Dash of Awesome|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: A Dash of Awesome Mylittlepony vol8.jpg|The Keys of Friendship|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: The Keys of Friendship Mylittlepony vol9.jpg|Spooktacular Pony Tales|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Spooktacular Pony Tales Mylittlepony season4.jpg|The Complete Fourth Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Four (DVD) Equestriagirls dvd.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Rainbowrocks dvd.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (October 28)|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks On Digital Mlp_itunes2.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic AllThatVol1.jpg|All That: Volume 1 AllThatVol2.jpg|All That: Volume 2 AllThatVol3.jpg|All That: Volume 3 AllThatVol4.jpg|All That: Volume 4 AllThatVol5.jpg|All That: Volume 5 AllThatVol6.jpg|All That: Volume 6 Video Games Kirby Kirbytripledeluxe.jpg|Kirby Triple Deluxe (May 2)|link=Kirby Triple Deluxe Mario/Yoshi supermario3dland.jpg|Super Mario 3D Land|link=Super Mario 3D Land Mariokart7.jpg|Mario Kart 7|link=Mario Kart 7 nsmb2.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. 2|link=New Super Mario Bros. 2 NSMBU.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. U|link=New Super Mario Bros. U Mario&LuigiDreamTeam.png|Mario & Luigi: Dream Team|link=Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Supermario3dworld.jpg|Super Mario 3D World|link=Super Mario 3D World Mariokart8.jpg|Mario Kart 8 (May 30)|link=Mario Kart 8 Sonic Sonic&allstarsracing2.jpg|Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed|link=Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Soniclostworld wiiu.jpg|Sonic Lost World|link=Sonic Lost World Sonicboom shatteredcrystal.jpg|Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal|link=Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Sonicboom riseoflyric.jpg|Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric|link=Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Music Equestria_Girls_Soundtrack_cover.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (soundtrack) MLPEG_Rainbow_Rocks_Soundtrack.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (soundtrack) Books Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid1.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid 2.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Wimpykid 3.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw Wimpykid4.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days Wimpykid5.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth Wimpykid6.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever Wimpykid7.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel Wimpykid8.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck Wimpykid9.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul My Little Pony Mlpchapterbook1.jpg|Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell|link=My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell Mlpchapterbook2.jpg|Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!|link=My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! Mlpchapterbook3.jpg|Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare|link=My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare Mlpchapterbook4.jpg|Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity|link=My Little Pony: Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity Mlpchapterbook5.jpg|Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo|link=My Little Pony: Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo Mlp throughthemirror.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror Mlp rainbowrocks.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Mlp maneevent.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event Websites Uploaded to YouTube from March to June this year were eight animated shorts promoting My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Logos of 2014 Universal (2012).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures Universal Television (2011).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television Paramount_(2012).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Paramount_DVD_(2002).jpg|Paramount DVD|link=Paramount Home Entertainment Paramount_High Definition (2006).jpg|Paramount High Definition Warner Bros. Pictures (2004).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures Warner Bros. Television (2003).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television Warner Home Video (1997).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Home Video Sony_(2013).png|Sony Pictures Columbia_Pictures_(2013).png|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (2014).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Sony Pictures Television (2002).jpg|Sony Pictures Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2005).jpg|Sony Pictures Home Entertainment|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox (2011).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation 20th Century Fox Television (1995).jpg|20th Century Fox Television|link=20th Century Fox Television 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2013).png|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Walt_Disney_Studios_Home_Entertainment_(2013).jpg|The Walt Disney Company|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Walt Disney Television Animation (2003 2014).mp4 20160108 070043.357.jpg|Walt Disney Television Animation|link=Walt Disney Television NBCUniversal_Television_(2011).png|NBCUniversal Television CBS Television Distribution (2007).jpg|CBS Television Distribution|link=CBS Television Distribution American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC Fox logo.png|FOX|link=Fox Broadcasting Company CW Network.png|CW Network|link=CW Network HiT_Entertainment_(2006).jpg|HiT Entertainment|link=HiT Entertainment DHX Media (2011).jpg|DHX Media Hasbro Studios (2010).jpg|Hasbro Studios HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Cinemax 2011 (Yellow).png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax Showtime_logo_1997.png|Showtime|link=Showtime The_Movie_Channel_2006.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel Disney Channel 2014.png|Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel Disney XD.png|Disney XD|link=Disney XD Disney Junior.png|Disney Junior|link=Disney Junior ABC_Family.png|ABC Family|link=Freeform Nickelodeon 2009.png|Nickelodeon Productions|link=Nickelodeon Productions Nick at Nite.png|Nick at Nite TeenNick 2009.png|TeenNick|link=TeenNick Fx us hd.png|FX Network|link=FX Network Syfy logo.png|Sci-Fi|link=Sci-Fi Channel TNT Logo.png|TNT|link=TNT TBS (2011).png|TBS|link=TBS Cartoon Network 2010.png|Cartoon Network|link=Cartoon Network Boomerang logo.png|Boomerang|link=Boomerang Gsn logo.png|Game Show Network|link=Game Show Network Crumby 00.jpg|Cookie's Crumby Pictures Sprout logo 2013.png|Sprout|link=Sprout Hub Network logo.png|Hub Network|link=Hub Network Discovery Family.png|Discovery Family|link=Discovery Family CC 2002.png|The Caption Center|link=Closed captioning Nintendo3ds logo.jpg|Nintendo 3DS|link=Nintendo 3DS WiiU logo.jpg|Wii U|link=Wii U Currency of 2014 Category:Timeline